The Gale and the Finch
by darkdancer1234
Summary: Peeta's best friend has admired the Hawthorn boy form afar from the time he saved her from a older boy attempting to beat her up Gale/oc rated M for language


I whimpered when my mother pulled two harshly on my hair she was wrapping a single braid around my head my creating a tiara effect with my hair my mom called it a milkmaid braid she had done it for the reaping every year since i had turned twelve the only year she hadn't was when i was fifteen and cut all my hair off without her permission leaving my hair solder length. Instead she took a small amount of hair from each side of my head and braided them so they hung down my face then took the rest of my hair and clipped it back.

"Don't be such a baby Fin." My older brother Crow taunted from the side line's.

Crow was two and a half years older than me this would be his last reaping which I know made my mothers heart lighter but heavier as my youngest brother was having his first reaping.

"Shut your mouth Crow, or maybe I'll have Madge shut if for you." I laughed.

Madge was mayor Undersee's only daughter and my brother's new arm candy. I was happy for him Madge was smart and pretty I applauded my brother for getting a girl like her.

Madge like most of the wealthier people in district 12 hade fair hair , blue eyes and a skinny build even I could see why people enjoyed her company.

My own family was a little different my mother was from the seam but my father was born into retail. My mom had dark red hair and large green eyes my father was blond with brown eyes. My brothers Crow and and Robin took after my mom with straight dark red locks while my younger sister Wren took after our mother me I took after my grandma who had lighter red hair and green hazel eyes I am pretty happy I'm a little different otherwise I never would have become best friends with Peeta Melark who thought if was funny everyone in my immediate family was named after a bird. Though that wasn't our fault my mom and our fault both my mom and my dad were named after birds and my mom thought if would be fun if her children were also named after birds, my aunt did the same thing only with Fish.

"Why don't you both close your mouth's." My mother Hawk laughed.

"You're done sweetie go get dressed." She stated moving back from behind me.

I smiled and ran up to my room. My room was my favorite place in the house it was almost completely decked out in white every thing but the pillows, blankets, part of the carpet and my book shelf was white.I walked over to my closet and pulled out my outfit. The dress is a clover green A-line frock with cap sleeves ,and a row of buttons up the center bust, it had a noched collar, and a zipper in the back that was well hidden, around the waist with a removable white sash that tied in the front, and the finishing touch of the dress was the simple white polka dots covering every inch of the green fabrics. My shoes were knee high cone heel brown boots with a twisting side seam and four decorative buttons the boots were actually put on by undoing a hidden zipper. When I was dressed I walked over to my cosmetics and applied my counselor, foundation ,and powder. I then dusted my cheeks with a blush in the color of nectar, dusted my eyes with a lighter green eye shadow, swiped mascara onto my top lash only ,and finally colored my lips with a brownish pink lipstick called rosette. I clipped my locket onto my neck and slid my key earning into my ears finally I was ready and walked down the stairs to the part of our house that functioned as my moms dress shop.

"Bye mama I'm going to meet Peeta!" I yelled opening the door and slamming it as I left.

I walked down the street a while before I came upon Peeta's family bakery. Peeta was on the porch moving large bags of flower he was wearing an off white collared button down and a pair of grey pants our good friend Milly stood next to him. Milly was russet skinned, with large brown eyes ,and high cheek bones, she was lighter than her mom and way darker than her dad ,who had peach skin, her hair was long and black and extremely wavy,. At the moment her hair was in a tight bun on top of her head, her dress was a-line like my own and a shade of light grey, her bust was lined with heart shaped buttons and on of either side of the buttons were ruffles, the outline of the ruffles and sleeves were raven and the buttons were also this color, finally stitched onto the frock was a simple grey sash that tied in the front. Her shoe's were simple black ballet flats with a bow on top of the tow giving her a nice girlish look.

"Hey guys!" I yelled jogging up to the two.

"Hey Finch." They said as I pulled to a stop in front of them.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked bouncing up and down in anticipation for the days coming events.

Milly and Peeta both nodded and we began the trek to the place of reaping following hordes of other people. At the entrance Peeta had to separate from Milly and I as he was a boy and we were girls. I went before Milly and stuck my hand out waiting for the peace keeper to prick my finger. I flinched a little then went ahead. Milly joined me seconds later and my sister came soon after her and griped my hand. I gave her a gentle smile and led her to the place where girls of her age group were I stood her behind a young girl with blond hair braided into pigtails I smiled and at my sister and smoothed down her dress. My sister was thin so the pink lace frock hung off her slightly but not noticeably, I pulled a piece of loose string from the lace garment and placed my hands reassuringly on her shoulders. The teen was so scared she was shaking in her plain white sneakers. I looked over to my older brother who papered to be fixing Robins shirt. My brother and I shared a look and I smoothed down my sisters hair.

"Wren you will be fine your only thirteen chances are you won't be chosen." I whispered.

Wren nodded and wrapped her thin arms around me. I smiled down a her and pulled out of the tight hug. I gave her one last reassuring look and went to take my place next to Milly.

"You ready?" Milly asked.

"No,are you?" I whisperd.

"Hell no." she said giggling slightly.

I nodded and faced the stage. Effie walked onto the stage and looked out at us. I could feel all of district 12 practically holding their breath.

Then the video started.


End file.
